Happy Birthday, Shino
by torib0o
Summary: It's Shino's birthday and Kiba is worried about what to get him but what could be better than being in the company of your best friend. Can be read as a companion piece to 'Love Free'. Set during their childhood.


A/N: So this idea has been floating around in my head for a couple of weeks and I thought I should solidify it. I know it's not close to either of their birthdays, I just thought it was a cute idea. Can be read as a companion piece to 'Love Free'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Eight year old Inuzuka Kiba watched his friend's outstretched hand in awe. He'd never seen anything like this before and he thought it was absolutely breathtaking. Glancing up at his companion, he noticed the strained, concentrated expression the other boy wore. Eyebrows drawn together, tongue poked out, body trembling slightly; Aburame Shino was the poster boy for what focus should look like.

Shino's father had just begun to teach him how to release his kikaichu and it took a great deal of effort for the young boy to control them. Initially, he expressed deep concern to his father about the pain he experienced when he released the bugs that had been with him since birth but his father told him he should be concerned if he _hadn't_ experienced any pain. After two weeks of rigorous training, Shino asked his father if he could show the technique to Kiba, who was in his opinion 'the best friend anyone could ask for' and Shibi agreed, so long as they were in his presence, feeling a little apprehensive about having someone witness Shino's kekkei genkai because he knew that children could be less than understandable about things that were not 'normal'.

So there they were in Shino's living room; Shino and Kiba sitting across from each other as Shibi watched from the couch, feeling painfully proud that his son had such control over his skill after such a short amount of time. When Shino pulled his kikaichu back he let out a breath of relief and looked up at Kiba whose mouth looked as the though it could reach the floor. Kiba stared at Shino and suddenly exploded much to the surprise of both Aburame.

"Oh man, Shino! That was soooo cool! How did you do that? Shibi-san, can you show me how to make bugs come out of me, pleeeeease?"

Shino looked over his shoulder to where his father sat, a look of bewilderment upon the man's face and Shino couldn't help but smile behind the high collar of his coat. _'Kiba really is the best.'_

After Shibi regained his composure he smiled at Kiba. "I'm sorry, Kiba." He said, watching the boy's face fall. "This is our kekkei genkai, only an Aburame can release bugs, they've been with Shino since his birth. I'm sure you have one too don't you?"

Kiba's smile returned and he nodded his head vigorously. "Uh-huh! I'm an Inuzuka ,ya know. We have hypo..umm hypi…no. What did mom say again?"

Shibi smiled at him. "Hyper?"

"Yeah, yeah! Hypersensitive senses. Mom says that we have strong sense of smell and hearing."

"I see. Have yours developed?"

Kiba shook his head. "No, not really; mom says they'll get stronger by the time we graduate and become genin."

"Therein lays the difference. Some kekkei genkai take many years to develop whereas Shino has always had his, it was simply a matter of teaching him how to release it."

Kiba nodded slowly to himself. He was always finding things out about Shino and his family. The boys had only known each other for about four months, having met in September at the start of school, it now being mid-January and both were sure that they couldn't have found a better friend than each other. Kiba looked at Shino and a thought struck him.

"How long have you had your buggy things?" he asked Shino.

"Since the time of my birth." Shino looked to his father for confirmation and smiled when his father nodded.

"Oh." Kiba thought for a moment. "When was that?"

"When was what?"

"When you were born."

"Nine years ago next Sunday."

Kiba gasped. "It's your birthday on Sunday?"

Shino cocked his head to the side. "Yes, why?"

Kiba stood suddenly and began pacing. "How comes you didn't tell me? How am I gonna get you a present that soon? Don't worry though," he said. Stopping in front of Shino, he puffed his chest out. "I'll get you something!" he said and darted out the back door.

Shino turned to face his father who was shaking his head at Kiba's antics. "He really is my best friend, otosan."

Kiba sat at the island in his kitchen watching as his sister made breakfast. He really wished his mother was there to ask her about what he should get Shino but sighed once again when he thought of her being away on a mission. The days had passed quickly and it was already late in the morning the day before Shino's birthday. _'What am I gonna get him? It has to be cool, it can't be anything lame.'_ He groaned aloud just as Hana set his plate in front of him.

"What's wrong, Kiba-chan, not hungry?" she asked, taking in the slumped posture and dark, deep circles under Kiba's eyes. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Yes." He said as he picked up a fork and began to poke at his food.

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing."

Hana raised an eyebrow then grinned deviously as she walked back the stove. "I bet there's some little girl at the academy giving my Kiba-chaaaan some trouble." She said in a singsong.

"No!"

Even though she couldn't see him, Hana imagined Kiba must've been red as tomato. "Sure hon, that's what all the boys say. So who is it? Is it that pink haired one? She seems to have a lot of energy. Or how about the blonde one with the big teal eyes? I'm pretty sure it's not the one that stutters but maybe-"

"Neeeeeee-chaaaaan! Stop it, you're embarrassing me." He whined.

"I could keep going or you could just tell me." She smiled when she heard him groan.

"It's Shino's birthday tomorrow and I wanna get him something but I dunno what."

She turned around and regarded him with soft eyes. "Why don't you just ask Shin-chan what he wants?"

"I can't do that; it has to be a surprise."

"Well, what does he like?"

Kiba racked his brain trying to think what of what Shino liked; whenever they hung out the did what Kiba wanted which consisted of walking around town, playing with Akamaru or just talking and on a rare occasion practicing jutsu. As he tried to think he caught sight of something out of the kitchen window and his face lit up.

He quickly shoveled down his breakfast, thanking Hana for the meal before he ran out the front door, only to run back when he realized he forgot Akamaru. Running back to the living room, he plucked the sleeping pooch of the couch and headed back out the door.

Shino watched Kiba from his bedroom window. The younger boy had been pacing outside his home for a good thirty-five minutes and he was growing a bit concerned. He hadn't seen his best friend since the day he'd shown him his kikaichu and he almost wondered if Kiba was avoiding him but he always remembered the excitement on the boy's face and the thought was gone almost instantly.

"You should invite him in."

Shino turned to his father who was standing in his doorway. "Should I? Wouldn't he ring the bell or just come inside?"

Shibi shook his head as he approached his son. "You have to understand, Shino. You are as important to Kiba as he is to you." He paused and brought his hand to chin thoughtfully. "I believe he must be wondering if you'll like the present he got you; he's most likely worried about your reaction."

"I could never be so fickle, otosan." He said, disgusted by the thought of judging someone by such ridiculous standards.

"Yes, but you are very mature for your age." He said, once again feeling pride for his son. "I will be in the study."

Shino watched as his father left and then turned his attention back to his window and saw Kiba shake his head before running to the door and knocking loudly enough to wake anyone who may've been asleep. Shino walked down the stairs and looked in on his father who was reading a book in their study before continuing to the door. When he opened it, Kiba stood before him with a smile that hadn't been on his face the entire time he'd been outside pacing.

"Happy Birthday, Shino!" Kiba said happily, hands held out in front of him.

"Thank you." Shino said as he took the jar from his friend. "Would you like to come in?"

Kiba looked outside and then at Shino. He knew it was cold out but if Shino really didn't like his gift then he could leave quickly, but his mother had always told him it was impolite to refuse any invitation a friend offered to him so he nodded and followed Shino into the living room.

"So, what did you do today?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing really, I was hoping you would've come over earlier."

Kiba smiled as he cocked his head to the side. "Sorry, stuff came up."

Shino nodded and then looked down at the jar in his hands and his eyes widened behind his glasses. He felt movement and quickly reached down to tear the wrapping paper off the jar. "Where did you find them?" He gasped.

Kiba laughed a little. "Under a rock." He said. "No lie."

In the jar, the bottom was packed with dirt and how Kiba managed to soften the dirt enough to place it in a jar was beyond Shino, there was also a decent sized rock and upon further inspection there were tiny insects crawling in the dirt. But that wasn't what Shino was interested in.

"Coccinellidae." He whispered, looking at the jar.

"Huh?" Kiba was confused. "They're ladybugs, Shino."

Shino put the jar on the floor between them. "How did you know I'd like them?"

Kiba shook his head. "I didn't. I didn't know what you liked even though you're my best friend but the other day when you showed me your buggy things and then yesterday I saw a ladybug out the window in my kitchen and I thought maybe you'd like it."

Shino nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like them." He said as yet another thought came to him. "Hey, Shino? Can you talk to them?"

"What?"

"Well I can talk to Akamaru, can you talk to bugs?"

"You can talk to Akamaru?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ask him something and I'll tell you what he says!" Kiba said excitedly.

Shino thought for a moment before leaning down the pup and whispering in his ear. When Akamaru yipped his reply Kiba blushed for a minute before he shook his head.

"I'm not saying that."

Shino smirked. "Then I guess you don't know what he said."

Kiba growled in the back of his throat. "That was a dumb question. He says he doesn't know who I have a crush on."

He growled again when Akamaru yipped once more.

"No! That was different!"

Yip.

"No! Stop saying that!"

Kiba turned away from the dog and folded his arms over his chest. He noticed when Shino sat beside him but didn't say anything.

"I was only kidding, Kiba. It's of no importance to me who you like."

Kiba let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thanks."

"You said you didn't know what I liked even though I'm your best friend." Shino said quietly, suddenly after they spent a few minutes savoring silence.

"Yeah."

"Well I like bugs, even though I can't really _talk_ to them, I can understand them in a way. I like reading and training but most of all, I like you Kiba."

Kiba smiled widely and wrapped an arm around Shino's neck. "I like you too!" he said hugging the boy. When he released Shino he leaned back, propped on his elbows. "So how was your birthday?"

"It's gotten better." He said casting a glance toward his companion, smiling when he saw the one that remained on Kiba's face.

"Happy Birthday, Shino."

--

End.

So how was it?

I thought it was good and I'm glad to have finally gotten it out of my head.

So reviews?

torib0o (9/1)


End file.
